Wedding Day! A Tactician and Her Knight
by EmblemQueen
Summary: My first Awakening-related story! It's meant to go with an art piece I made too. It's Frederick and Kelli's wedding day and it winds up being a day they'll truly never forget...in more ways than one. Other implied pairings: DonnelxLissa, StahlxCordelia, GaiusxMaribelle, VaikexSully, KellamxMiriel, ChromxOlivia, RickenxNowi. A three-parter now!
1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note: I had originally had a different Awakening oneshot planned, but I couldn't resist doing this story either! Frederick is my favorite character in the game and I married my Avatar to him! Though I had actually decided that before I liked him so much. lol But I love Freddy, he's totally awesome and funny! I hope you enjoy. ^^**

Wedding Day! A Tactician and Her Knight

Part 1: The Ceremony

Frederick took a deep breath as he stood at the altar inside the royal church of Ylisstol, the capital of the holy halidom of Ylisse. It was his wedding day, and his bride would soon emerge from the doors at the other end of the long aisle before him. He was finely dressed in a light blue formal outfit with gold embroidery and a white rose pin attached to the left side of his chest. He had never felt so anxious, nervous, and excited all at the same time in his life. Frederick had recently been named knight captain of Ylisse following the war with neighboring Plegia as well and had made a name for himself as a strong and capable commander under Prince Chrom. His wedding was a big event and known about throughout the nation, especially since his bride and the love of his life was Kelli, the greatest tactician Ylisse had ever known. Her origins were still a mystery, but she had proven herself every bit a fine member of Chrom's army and a trustworthy ally.

Due to the fact that two well-known Ylisse figures were being wed that day, the church was packed with friends, family, and guests for the occasion. Frederick could see many of the allies Chrom had recruited during the battles in the seats, and his parents were there as well. At first he was leery about them being there, as parents were sometimes known to mistakenly embarrass their children during such events. Thankfully, neither of Frederick's had done this…so far. Chrom himself stood nearby in a formal tunic and some of his armor and served as Frederick's best man, as he was the knight's closest friend. Chrom's younger sister, Lissa, stood opposite as the maid of honor, wearing a formal purple and pink dress with matching bows in her ever unruly blonde pigtails. The priest was standing patiently behind the altar, fully prepared for when Kelli made her entrance.

As he waited, Frederick's mind wandered to when the group first met Kelli and how he had won her heart. Chrom and Lissa had found her unconscious in a field, and she was amnesiac. Some of her memories had slowly returned, but these were precious few. She could never remember where she was from or how she ended up in that field, or even how she knew Chrom's name without him telling her. Frederick had not wanted to trust her at first and believed that she could be a Plegian spy. He had always been known as Frederick the Wary, after all, and always made sure Chrom was careful in such situations. However, Chrom decided to let Kelli tag along anyway, and she soon proved to be a valuable ally with her tactical knowledge and skill with a sword and magic. Chrom then decided that she must not be an enemy, though Frederick remained unsure. Even so, he had agreed to let her train with him one day.

That one training session was what had started it all for them. Frederick could remember clearly how Kelli had thanked him for it and wanted to return the favor for helping her. Frederick wasn't used to such a thing, but agreed to find something nonetheless. Eventually, he decided to ask her to train him as well, in a manner. Only, it wasn't for combat, it was for eating. Frederick secretly had never been able to choke down much game meat, especially bear meat, and he knew one day such a meal might be the only food available to him. He thought it best to get over the issue before such a problem arose. Kelli took him up on his request and from then on, they spent hours together for many days. Sure, Kelli had tricked Frederick a couple times with bear meat by not telling him what it was until after he ate it and he might have exaggerated his disgust a little once in a while, but the two enjoyed their time.

Frederick never forgot her bright smile or her cheerful voice as she happily fed him all kinds of meats to help his body get more used to them. She was even beautiful too, he thought. They had taken it slow with the meat, and gradually, Kelli's aid was working. She had soon given him the nickname "Freddy Bear" as well, though at the time, he was rather embarrassed by it. Of course now, Frederick didn't mind it at all, as long as Kelli didn't use it too publically. Some folks would surely joke about it if she did and never let him hear the end of it. But as he spent more time with her working on all that meat, Frederick couldn't help but grow more and more fond of her and her company, and he never wanted to leave her side. So he eventually promised himself that if he could keep bear meat down, he would confess his undeniable feelings and propose. Frederick then went out and bought the most beautiful engagement ring he could find and afford. And the next time the two met, Frederick nibbled on the bear meat and kept it down, just as he had predicted and hoped he would. He loved Kelli, and he wanted to know if she felt the same way, even though he had been a little cold to her at first.

And as fate would have it, she loved him just as much, if not more. She had even said she'd been in love with him since their first bear meat dinner. Frederick never imagined that any woman would fall for him this quickly, but Kelli said he had a charm like no other, and was much more of a big teddy bear than he seemed at first. It was where she got "Freddy Bear." She also thought he was very handsome. Of course, this made Frederick blush hard, and deciding to marry a girl after he didn't vomit a mouthful of bear wasn't the most romantic thing ever, but he was happy. Kelli had grown to love him despite any moments where he might have offended her and she had said yes to his proposal. She even showed Chrom her ring and he and Lissa were very happy for the couple. Chrom had promised to let them be wed as soon as the war was over if possible and offered any help he could give. Chrom ended up getting married himself first, but Frederick and Kelli understood this. He was the prince and his older sister, Emmeryn, who had previously ruled Ylisse, had sacrificed herself to save the country. And he certainly wasn't going to inherit the throne by himself so suddenly. But not very long after, Frederick and Kelli were given their chance. And even during the war still, Frederick bought her a beautiful pendant simply out of kindness and love. Kelli loved it and wore it every day she could. The only time she didn't was during a battle so she wouldn't lose it. Of course, even if it did somehow get lost, Frederick would've helped in any way to find it, especially if it was stolen. He would catch the thief himself and run him or her in with his silver lance if he had to. But thankfully, it hadn't yet gone missing.

Suddenly, the sound of the large doors opening and soft wedding music playing snapped Frederick out of his trance. He shook his head and quickly returned his attention to the ceremony, which was about to begin. Ricken, a young boy who considered Chrom to be a brother figure had also walked in from a side door to join them by the altar. He was dressed in formal robes and carrying a white pillow containing the gold wedding rings. He had been annoyed at having been named the ring bearer since it was usually a kid's job, but he also knew there was no one else they knew that was suitable for the role, so he accepted it. Frederick soon noticed his rose pin was slightly crooked and straightened it out before sighing once more. He tried hard not to tremble, though he still feared embarrassing either himself, Kelli, or others in the building. Chrom soon noticed his anxiety and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His smile made Frederick feel better and he watched as more guests entered the opened church doors.

Nowi, a child-like manakete girl that could transform into a dragon, was first, as she took the role of the flower girl. Being the only "little girl" in the group, she was perfect for it. Stahl and Cordelia were the first bridesmaid and groomsman to enter, followed by Vaike and Sully and then Kellam and Miriel. For once, Kellam was actually noticed, and this seemed to intimidate him, as he was not used to it. He was secretly proud of being able to hide the way he could. Stahl and Cordelia seemed to be fond of one another and spent a lot of time playing harps. Vaike didn't like the idea of dressing up, nor did Sully, but the two were still friends and wouldn't turn down an invitation to a wedding like this one. Last to enter were Gaius and Maribelle. Gaius was more excited about what desserts would be available at the reception feast than the ceremony, but that was expected because he had a huge sweet tooth. Maribelle enjoyed preparing for the occasion and wore the fanciest purple gown she could find.

Sumia had really wanted to be a bridesmaid as well, but unfortunately, there wasn't another potential groomsman that could go with her. Virion had to return home to Valm and Gregor needed to find more work. He probably didn't have anything to wear to a wedding anyway. Donnel was too young and already seemed to have a close relationship with Lissa. And they could forget about Lon'qu and his being extremely timid around women. He had decided to go to the wedding since he had become friends with the Shepherds, the group of warriors which Chrom led and was composed of many of the guests, but he sat as far from any women as he could. Frederick and Kelli both apologized and felt bad that Sumia had to be left out, but she understood and was still happy for the couple.

Finally, after Gaius and Maribelle took their places near the altar, it was time for the bride to enter. Frederick's heart raced as he nearly froze where he stood with excitement, his hands squeezing one another behind his back so hard that it almost hurt. And at last, moments later, Kelli emerged from outside. Frederick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he gazed upon her. She was garbed in a lovely white wedding gown with gold embroidery similar to what Frederick's outfit had and carried a bouquet of white roses. Her teal hair was pulled back into a bun instead of her usual ponytail, though the two braids she had with it were still there, also pulled back. A long veil with daisies attached to the clip hung from her hair bun. Around her neck was the very same pendant that Frederick had gotten for her. She smiled warmly and lovingly at Frederick as she walked down the aisle towards him. _Wow… She…She looks so beautiful… _Frederick opined in his mind, unable to take his eyes off of his bride.

A minute later, Kelli was standing next to him at the altar, happiness and love gleaming in her lovely light brown eyes. Frederick's eyes were still wide, however, and he had not realized that the priest was trying to get his attention by clearing his throat.

"Psst! Frederick, dear, pay attention," Kelli spoke up quietly with a giggle, snapping her husband-to-be out of his second trance of the day. "Oh, and your rose pin is crooked. Hee hee."

"Huh? Oh, gods, not again!" Frederick replied in a frustrated whisper and straightened the rose pin once more. "And I must apologize. I was mesmerized by your beauty."

Kelli giggled again, though whether it was in happiness or at his small mishap, Frederick wasn't sure.

"You are too sweet," she replied with another loving smile. Frederick merely returned the gesture.

With that, the priest began the short speech in which he spoke of everyone having gathered to see the couple unite and related topics. He also added that they would begin their life together and hope that it would be a long one. It only lasted a few minutes, and as soon as he was finished, the priest turned his attention to Frederick, for now it was time to say the vows.

"Do you, Sir Frederick, take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife?" he continued.

"I very much do," Frederick replied with an excited smile, his earlier nervousness gone.

"And do you, Lady Kelli, take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" the priest inquired after.

"I definitely do!" Kelli confirmed proudly and lovingly.

Ricken was then cued to present the rings. He walked forward and held out the pillow before the bride and groom. Frederick took the smaller ring while Kelli took the larger one, so they could place them upon each other's fingers. Frederick then took Kelli's left hand, and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She did the same to him with the other and they held each other's hands, their smiles not fading. The priest then smiled himself so he could say the final, most important words of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

It ended up being more the other way around as Kelli allowed her smile to grow larger and practically threw herself into Frederick's broad arms. She pressed her lips against his instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Frederick had been slightly startled, but returned the gesture as he let his arms curl around his new wife's waist. People in the seats and around the bride and groom began clapping and whistling in celebration. Lissa nearly jumped up and down as the two parted, but remained in one another's arms. The couple took a moment to smile and acknowledge their guests and then gaze into one another's eyes again.

"I love you, Freddy Bear," Kelli said, though Chrom and Lissa likely could overhear it since they were standing so close nearby. Frederick hardly cared though. He was too happy.

"I love you, too, Kelli. More than you'll ever know," he replied, his smile widening as well.

"Oh, Frederick…"

Kelli had nearly wanted to cry tears of joy. Before she could however, Frederick suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh! Frederick! Hee hee."

"Well, a knight is supposed to sweep his fair lady off her feet, is he not?" Frederick replied happily.

"Heh, he is indeed."

"And now I think we have a reception to go to. Shall we?"

Kelli nodded and wrapped her arms around Frederick's neck again as he took her back down the aisle and towards the doors of the church. Others joined them and everyone began piling outside. Chrom soon approached the couple and patted Frederick on the back.

"Don't worry, you did just fine," he complimented. "Even if I did think you were about to fall over a few times. Haha."

"Ah, thank you, milord. I think," Frederick replied with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, I think you both were great!" Lissa chimed in. "It doesn't matter if you almost hit the floor, people get nervous sometimes! I probably would've been afraid of embarrassing myself too!"

"That is certainly true. I would've preferred to calm down though."

"But I wasn't embarrassed, nor was anyone else, so there's no need to worry, Frederick," Kelli assured and hugged her new husband.

"Well, I'm definitely glad of that," Frederick said.

With that, they continued outside of the church, the sun shining down upon the churchyard and the wedding décor that lined the front of the church itself. White bows had been attached to the banners hanging on the wall as well as two trees on either side of the building. A romantic wedding banner hung above the doors, the words "Wedding of Sir Frederick and Lady Kelli!" written across it. It was also decorated with images of wedding bells. Real bells atop the church soon rung as well and the people lined the pathway so the bride and groom had room to travel down it.

"Oh, Frederick, I'm so happy! I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful man in my life!" Kelli spoke up.

"Ah, shucks," Frederick replied, his cheeks going pink. "I feel the very same about you, you know. We might've had to wait some time, but now that peace has been returned to Ylisse, we can finally begin our life together."

"Aw, I'm so very glad! You're my Freddy Bear and you always will be, right?"

"Heh, that's right."

Kelli then wore the almost teary eyed look again.

"Oh Frederick, I love you!" she cried and smooched Frederick's cheek.

"Hehe, I love you too," he replied.

Frederick then noticed Chrom shooting him a thumbs-up, and other people begin to toss white confetti into the air for him and Kelli.

"Heh, way to go, Fred!" Chrom cheered. "You really know how to show a girl you love her!"

"Well, so it seems!" Frederick agreed happily.

Lissa was soon nearly bursting with happiness of her own.

"Wow, Chrom, they are _so_ cute, aren't they? I just _know_ they'll be real happy!" she opined. "Those two have been in love for practically ages!"

"Yeah, no doubt. It's hard to believe that Frederick didn't even trust Kelli when we first met her. And the next thing we know, he proposes to her!" Chrom agreed and then turned his attention to the newlyweds. "You two have our best wishes!"

"Yeah, woo hoo! Best of luck!" Lissa added.

"Heh, I thank you both deeply!" Frederick replied.

"Yes, much thanks!" Kelli seconded. She then noticed many of the ladies grouped together on one side of the church path, and she knew what that meant. She raised her bouquet and tossed it high into the air in their direction. It was tradition for the bride to do so after the wedding ceremony, and Kelli was all too happy to oblige to it as well. The bouquet soon descended towards the women, and many tried to get close enough to reach it. Within seconds, it landed in Cordelia's hands, and she stared at it utter shock.

"I…I got it?" she uttered.

"Cordelia, you did it! You're so lucky!" Sumia chimed. "Don't you know what this means?"

"Huh? Ah, right," Cordelia replied, almost not paying attention. "Thank you, Sumia! I really don't know what to say about this."

"Hey, uh, can someone fill me in here? I never knew much about this stuff," Sully stepped in.

"Oh, sure, Sully! The bride tosses the bouquet after the ceremony because whichever girl catches it is said to get married next!" Sumia gladly explained.

"Oh, that _is_ lucky! Awesome job there, Cordelia!"

"Thanks, Sully," Cordelia replied with a smile. She then caught a glimpse of Kelli winking at her as she and Frederick continued further down the path. Cordelia could only pause after this and begin to wonder. It was as if Kelli had _wanted_ her to be the one to catch the bouquet. And in truth, Kelli felt Cordelia deserved to be wed as soon as possible. The Pegasus Knight couldn't help but look at Stahl, who was waving to the newlyweds, and wonder yet some more.

"Heh, I see what you did there," Frederick sensed.

"Hee hee, I figured you would," Kelli replied. "Stahl and Cordelia seem really interested in one another. I think they'd be happy, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure they would."

With that, everyone continued to the palace ballroom, where Chrom allowed the reception to take place. Afterwards, of course, the newly wedded couple would be off to their honeymoon.


	2. The Reception Begins!

**Author's Note: Since Frederick and Kelli's wedding ceremony has been received so well, I've decided to add the reception! It was actually one part, but I had so much fun writing it that it got over four times as long as the ceremony! XD So I split it into two parts. We get to officially meet Frederick's parents this time! Frederick's name comes from a German name that means "peaceful ruler", so I named James and Marie after actual European monarchs. James I of England and Marie Antoinette, a queen of France (whom the name of my fan daughter for Frederick comes from as well, I might add! :D). Coincidentally, James is also my mom's family name lol. **

**Anyway, I also need to explain something before others ask. One wedding tradition is that the bride wears a garter and the groom throws it to the single men after the bride tosses the bouquet to the women. But I didn't use this one. The reason is that I didn't draw Kelli wearing stockings in the artwork that goes with this, so she isn't wearing a garter. I dislike stockings anyway. xP I also need to say I honestly didn't leave Sumia without a groomsman simply because I don't like her at all. There just wasn't any other guys left and to make up for it, she has a special role in part 3! I hope you enjoy. :3**

Part 2: The Reception Begins!

When the couple arrived at the doors to the ballroom inside the castle, Frederick gently put Kelli down, as they would soon be seated at a table for the feast. They would head to the floor to dance later as well. Kelli gave her husband a peck on the cheek once more, simply out of happiness and love. Frederick merely smiled, letting his wife take his arm so they could enter the ballroom together. Before they could take another step, however, a voice Frederick dreaded hearing at the moment rang out behind them.

"Freddy dear! Hold on a moment!"

"Oh, terrific…" Frederick groaned. He swore he heard some snickers in the background, probably coming from Chrom and Lissa.

"Haha, is that your mother?" Kelli chuckled.

"Yes…unfortunately. But I told her to stop calling me Freddy years ago."

"Hee hee, old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

"Don't remind me."

The two turned to see an older woman and man rush towards them. The woman had shoulder-length graying dark brown hair and blue eyes while the man had black hair, also with some gray strands, and the same brown eyes as Frederick. The woman wore a formal blue dress while the man was in a dressy brown shirt and gray pants similar to some Frederick normally wore, but with different colors.

"Oh, Freddy, you don't know how proud your father and I are of you!" Frederick's mother continued. "We're so happy!"

"That we are, Fred my boy!" his father added. "You've become a very fine man and knight!"

"Er…yes, thank you. I had thought as much," Frederick replied. "But for the millionth time, Mother, can you please quit calling me Freddy?"

"Oh, goodness, I must have forgotten again. You really _are_ a little too old for that nickname, aren't you?" Frederick's mother realized. "I guess I just can't help it though, you were always so adorable when you'd say "Hello! My name is Frederick, but you can call me Freddy!""

"Mother…" Frederick grumbled again.

"Is that really how you used to introduce yourself?" Kelli wondered with a giggle. Frederick merely glared to the side.

"As much as it pains me to admit it…yes," he replied.

"Aw, but that _is_ cute!"

"Well, don't even think about telling anyone, especially Chrom and Lissa. They'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Oh, Frederick, you know I wouldn't embarrass you like that! Of course I won't tell," Kelli agreed with a smile, though she wasn't sure if she could keep that statement truthful.

"Ah, so you're Lady Kelli and our daughter-in-law," Frederick's father observed. "I must say, my son won the heart of a lovely young woman."

"Aw, thank you so much!" Kelli replied, her cheeks turning pinker than the blush on her face made them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

"Oh, you too! I'm so glad our Fredd-I mean Frederick found such a great girl!" Frederick's mother seconded. "But let's go inside now, everyone's waiting for you two!"

"Ah, right. We can't miss our own wedding reception," Frederick realized with a grin. The four then proceeded through the doors and into the ballroom where the other guests awaited them.

Frederick and Kelli didn't take more than a step inside, however, when they found Chrom and Lissa themselves standing before them. They must have gone in while the couple was still conversing with Frederick's parents.

"Surprise!" Chrom and Lissa both blurted at the same time. Frederick and Kelli both became more wide-eyed than they'd ever been in a long time when they gazed upon the ballroom's interior. Many more white bows and other wedding decorations lined the walls and gorgeous chandeliers on the ceiling. Matching table cloths with more white bows were spread on the three large tables while the light brown marble floor was as clean and polished as Frederick would've made it. And Frederick always polished things until one could see his or her reflection in them. On the wall at the far end of the room hung another wedding banner with Frederick's and Kelli's names on it as well as the words "Congratulations to the Happy Couple!" Most of the guests were already seated at the tables as well. A band was readying their instruments on a platform below the wedding banner.

"…Wow. By the gods…" Frederick uttered, still admiring the grand sight before him.

"Oh my… Chrom, Lissa, this is incredible!" Kelli commented. "These decorations are so beautiful!"

"They are indeed, milord and milady!" Frederick seconded. "Did you two do this yourselves?"

"We sure did! With some help, of course," Chrom confirmed with a smile. "A lot of us pitched in."

"It's true!" Lissa added cheerfully. "All the Shepherds did something to help, and even Lon'qu and Gaius joined in. Nowi's flying also helped get the banner and chandelier decorations up easy peasy!"

"Yeah, though Nowi had a little _too_ much fun at one point and accidentally burned a couple of the bows to a crisp. But luckily, we had some spares just in case!" Chrom continued.

"Yeah, boy was I relieved at that!" Lissa commented. "And Sumia tripped a couple times and dropped a chair on Stahl's foot, but both were okay. It was kind of funny too, hehe."

"I…I have to say, I'm impressed, and more than a little surprised," Frederick replied. "You shouldn't have cleaned at all, as that's my duty. Although, I must admit that you did an excellent job…"

"Oh, Frederick, really! How can you expect us to make you clean the ballroom when _you_ were the one getting married soon?" Lissa countered. "And Chrom and I have seen how you do it dozens of times! You and Kelli were both busy enough anyway."

"That's right, we all worked in here while you two were out making final preparations," Chrom added. "This is yours and Kelli's special day! You two have to celebrate and plan to have a good time, not do chores."

"They're both right, Frederick! I wouldn't have let you so much as pick up a broom myself either," Kelli agreed. "We had a wonderful wedding to get ready for!"

"Well…all of you do make a good point," Frederick conceded, a smile forming on his face. "And I would much rather try on formal outfits than clean a floor when such a special occasion is around the corner."

"That's the spirit!" Chrom complimented. "But this isn't all! We have one more thing for you two."

"Oh?" Frederick wondered.

"Ah, I think I know what it might be!" Kelli contemplated excitedly.

"Yep, and it's my favorite part of all the wedding goodies we came up with!" Lissa chimed in, the sound of doors opening echoing afterward. "And here it comes now!"

The group then turned their attention to another door near the opposite end of the ballroom. It had opened to reveal a large, round, and four layer white cake sitting atop a wooden wheeled cart being pushed by Gaius and a royal chef. The cake was decorated with light blue frosting flowers, probably in reference to Frederick's usual suit of armor and Kelli's hair, both of which were shades of blue. On the very top of the cake sat wooden figures that looked like the couple, arm in arm. Over them sat a wooden heart-shaped ring.

"Hee! I knew it! It's our cake!" Kelli cried excitedly.

"Ah, of course," Frederick noted. "How could I forget such an important wedding tradition?"

"Oh, Frederick, let's get a closer look!" Kelli insisted and yanked her husband by the arm.

"Waah! H-Hey! I'm coming!"

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick's parents joined them as they approached the cake. Just as Kelli had figured, the wooden figures were quite accurate. Hers even had her blue hair bun and Frederick's had his rose pin and his ever angular eyebrows.

"Isn't the cake just _amazing?!_" Lissa chimed excitedly.

"Oh, those figures are adorable!" Kelli commented. "And they look exactly like us!"

"They do! I'm amazed at the accuracy!" Frederick seconded. "But, uh… Couldn't the face on my figure look a little less…grumpy?"

"I think it looks adorably cute!" Frederick's mother disagreed. "Both are marvelous, in fact!"

"Yeah, and besides, you always look that way," Chrom added with a grin.

"What?!" Frederick retorted.

"I'm kidding!" Chrom chuckled. "But you do usually have a serious look about you."

"Yeah, Frederick, you're always oh-so serious!" Lissa agreed with a smile. "I think you ought to lighten up a bit more often!"

"Well, I suppose that's true," Frederick conceded, returning the gesture. "But the cake overall looks incredible!"

"I have to agree!" Chrom seconded. "It's no big surprise though. Gaius helped make it, after all."

"Yep. Totally sweet, huh?" Gaius confirmed, making use of one of his many sugary food puns. "It's my greatest creation!"

"It is! A fitting cake for a fitting couple," Frederick's father replied.

"Oh, fitting indeed!" Frederick's mother added.

"Yes, you did wonderfully on this, Gaius!" Kelli commented. "Chrom paid you a lot of candy and gold though, didn't he?"

"Naturally. But I cut my price this time since I absolutely love making sweet treats and there's other desserts in the feast anyway," Gaius replied. "I also would've had the cake out here sooner, but it needed a few finishing touches first."

"Don't worry, it's quite alright! By the way, who made the figures? I'm curious!"

"That would be Lon'qu. His potato peeling fingers are also wood carving fingers."

"It's true," Chrom confirmed happily. "Lon'qu's skill in peeling vegetables like that makes him good at carving wood into anything!"

"Oh wow. I'm _very_ impressed," Frederick commented. "I always knew Lon'qu had nimble fingers, but he has quite a talent right there."

"He does! And he has my thanks! As do you, Gaius. You can have a big slice of cake for all your help," Kelli offered with a smile. "After our regular meal, of course."

"Ahhh, much obliged, Bubbles!" Gaius replied joyously and rushed to one of the tables.

"Why does he call you that again?" Frederick wondered.

"To be honest, I still don't even know myself," Kelli admitted. "But I don't care too much. It's actually kind of cute, in fact."

"Huh. Milord, milady, you've done too much for us. Really," Frederick said, turning to Chrom and Lissa. "I mean, the ceremony, the decorations, the feast, the cake… It's all…too wonderful."

"Frederick, we wanted to do it!" Chrom insisted. "You've been an excellent knight to us and Kelli's tactical knowledge helped us defeat Plegia. You two deserve this and more."

"It's true, Frederick!" Lissa agreed. "You've especially done so well because you've been with us for years! How can we not repay our favorite knight with such an amazing celebration?"

At this, Frederick couldn't help but sniffle and let his smile grow larger. Kelli could tell her husband was about to have one of his moments.

"I…I am the happiest I've ever been in my entire life," Frederick admitted, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you so much! I'm honored to have this wedding day!"

Frederick then wrapped his arms around both Chrom and Lissa and pulled them into one of his famous bear hugs. Frederick had a real soft side hidden deep behind his thick mask of seriousness, and it was certainly showing at the moment. Kelli giggled as Chrom and Lissa were squeezed like oranges.

"Ow… Heh, I think he's gotten even stronger already," Chrom commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah… He…has," Lissa winced. "Frederick…you and your fanatical fitness hours!"

"Oh! Heh…my apologies," Frederick replied and let the two royals go. "I hope I didn't wrinkle your clothes or leave bruises on you! I get too carried away sometimes, it seems."

"Frederick, we're fine, don't worry," Chrom insisted, hoping the knight wouldn't start getting into one of his bad habits at a time like this. "And besides, you're not doing any serving today. It's _you_ who's being served this time!"

"Er, well, I'm not used to such treatment at all, but it is true. Now shall we go take our seats before Stahl drenches that table cloth in drool?"

The group then turned their attention to the table Stahl was sitting at. The dark-green haired knight was staring hungrily at the food being brought out to the buffet table near where everyone had entered the ballroom. Every several seconds or so, a drop of saliva would fall from his mouth and onto the table. Stahl's large appetite was well-known among the Shepherds. He likely cleaned as many plates as the rest of the group did in one day.

"Haha, yeah, though I think we'd all like to eat soon," Chrom agreed. "Anyway, our seats are over this way."

Chrom then led Frederick, Kelli, Lissa, and Frederick's parents over to the center of the middle table while Gaius and the royal chef wheeled the cake to the far left of the same table. Frederick and Kelli, as the bride and groom and guests of honor, sat right in the middle, with Chrom on Frederick's right since he was the best man and Lissa to Kelli's left as maid of honor. Frederick's parents were right across from the newlyweds. Frederick also pulled out Kelli's chair for her and pushed it back in once she sat down. Of course, Kelli thanked him with another peck on the cheek once he was seated. The group conversed a little more before the party would truly begin, since there was still more food and drinks to be brought out. Frederick's parents officially introduced themselves as James and Marie and they were delighted to meet Chrom and Lissa after not having seen them in a while. Frederick's family had served the Ylisse royalty for generations and thus, James and Marie met the two when they were younger. In fact, they were the ones that had introduced Frederick to Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn.

"So, Kelli, I understand that you don't actually know anything about your own past?" James inquired.

"Hm… Sadly, that's true," Kelli confirmed with a sigh. "In fact, I'd been a little worried about what you and Marie would think of me because of that. I mean, we don't know what country I really came from or who my parents are or anything… All I can say is that I woke up in a field with no memories and saw Chrom and Lissa looking down at me. Frederick was nearby too, of course."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that at all. One thing we definitely believe in is that a person's background does not define them. It's who they are on the inside that truly matters."

"Indeed, dear! Who do you think taught Frederick that?" Marie seconded with a smile.

"Ah, I guess that's true!" Kelli replied, returning the gesture.

"It is. Which is why I knew things would be fine," Frederick added, also smiling. "Kelli, no matter what your origins are, it's clear to all of us that you're a friend and you have no intention of betraying the Shepherds. I'd say the only way you'd turn against us is if an enemy dark mage put a mind control hex on you or something."

"Mm… You know, you're absolutely right," Kelli decided. "But…for some reason, I can't help but have this strange feeling that it could very well happen. I mean…an enemy gaining control over me using some spell or something. And I…I don't want my hand to be the one that kills Chrom or Lissa or anyone, especially you, Frederick…"

"Kel, I assure you, there's nothing to worry about," Frederick continued, bringing a finger to his wife's cheek to stroke it. "If such a thing did happen, we'd break the enemy's hold on you before you'd get a chance to harm anyone. Friendship and love, especially the latter, is a very powerful force. Every time I fight alongside you, I feel as if I can take down anything in my path. By just being beside me, your love and support give me strength. And if the same also applies to you when I'm at your side, a magic spell has nothing on us."

"Oh, Frederick… Yes, I do feel the very same way when you're right there with me on the battlefield," Kelli agreed, placing her hand upon Frederick's, which still touched her cheek. "I don't know why I was worrying at all, my love for you is far stronger than any magic could ever be. Thank you so much…"

"But of course, my love."

"Aw, you two are being soooo sweet!" Lissa commented. "And it is true how love and friendship can drive people so!"

"It certainly is," Chrom agreed. "I should know, what with having been the first of us to get married and all. Although, there is one thing that I still wonder about, Kelli, and that's how you knew my name before I introduced myself."

"Yeah, that still puzzles me too," Kelli admitted. "All I can think of is that I must have known about you and your Mark of Naga beforehand. It's the only way I'd have been able to recognize you so easily."

"That's true. And I'm sure the answer will come in time. For now though, we have a wedding reception to enjoy! The chefs and servants are about done bringing the food and drinks out too."

The group then returned their attention to the buffet table, which was now nearly full of delicious-looking dishes as well as bottles of ale, wine, water, juice, and other drinks. Not all of the food was prepared by the royal chefs, however. Some of the guests also made their own dishes to add to the banquet. Sumia brought a few meat and dessert pies and Gaius had made chocolate cookies with chocolate chips. Cordelia had prepared a chicken dish since it was one of the few kinds of meats that Frederick actually truly enjoyed. Frederick's parents then revealed that they brought a favorite of both his and a dish he had said Kelli enjoyed. Chicken flavored rice mixed with peas and carrots had always been a side Frederick enjoyed immensely, especially since he was a fitness nut as Lissa had pointed out. Kelli loved seafood in addition to other meats, so James and Marie brought sautéed shrimp as well. Other dishes that were on the table included deviled eggs, corn, mashed potatoes, ribs, steak, beans, brownies, gelatin, and more.

"Wow… I think there's more food there than even Stahl can handle," Kelli commented.

"Yeah, but I think we'd only need two of him to clear this banquet!" Lissa joked. "Ah, here come our drinks!"

The servants then brought bottles of each available drink to all three tables, allowing the guests to pour themselves a glass. Frederick, Kelli, and Chrom chose wine while James went with ale and Lissa and Marie decided on juice. They then placed their their meal orders. Chrom, who was also the host of the reception, had decided that the servers would bring the first plates of food to the guests and anyone that wished for seconds later would serve themselves at the buffet table. The toasts would also occur after everyone received a plate, but before they started eating. The band had begun playing soft party music as well despite that it wasn't time to dance yet, as it added to the cheerful atmosphere.

"Chrom, I have to hand it to you, you really planned everything so well," Kelli complimented.

"You did indeed, milord. I don't think I could've arranged a better reception myself," Frederick added.

"Ah, it was nothing. I only used what knowledge I gained when Olivia and I were married," Chrom replied with abashment.

"Hey, I helped too!" Lissa put in. "I should be the co-host!"

"Well, you did do quite a bit, Sis," Chrom conceded. "You are indeed the co-host."

"That's better!" Lissa agreed excitedly.

"Well, I'm deeply honored to have you both as our hosts, milord and milady," Frederick commented with a smile.

"So am I!" Kelli seconded happily. "Frederick and I couldn't have picked anyone better for the job."

"Quite right."

"Heh, thanks so much," Chrom replied, his cheeks still pink from the praise.

"Like I'd pass up the chance to help plan a wedding reception for _you_ two of all people?" Lissa added with a wink.

As the group continued to converse once more, the servants began bringing meals to the guests that ordered them. They did so by table, so once every guest at one table had a plate, the servants moved onto the next one. Unfortunately, Stahl was at the first table they served, and Cordelia, who sat beside him, found herself slapping his hand away from his food practically every half a minute to keep him from sneaking a bite early. Neither Kelli nor Lissa could suppress a few giggles at the scene. Donnel, who had never before in his life stepped inside a palace, let alone joined a ballroom party, was quite shocked and unused to the treatment and cuisine he was getting. But despite his uneasiness about how he'd handle himself in such an event, he wasn't complaining. Not only was it more luxurious than the farm life he normally lived, he was seated right beside Lissa, whom he'd grown fond of and sought help from for dressing properly for the wedding. Most of the guests that had taken part in the ceremony shared the same table while the rest occupied the other two.

Within the next ten minutes, every guest had a plate. Once Chrom saw the last one handed out, he took his spoon and stood up. He then gently knocked it against his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Let's turn our attention over here for a few minutes," he announced, and then picked up his glass. The entire ballroom then quieted and turned their gazes to Chrom.

"As the host of this grand celebration, I give a toast to the happy couple!" Chrom continued and raised his glass.

"I do as well, as the co-host!" Lissa joined, standing up with her glass as well. Frederick and Kelli then stood up as well, so everyone could see them clearly.

"May you two have a long and happy life together!" Chrom wished.

"And make many amazing memories!" Lissa added.

"It's your job to give a toast too, Frederick, don't forget," Kelli whispered to her husband excitedly.

"Ah, right," Frederick realized almost belatedly and picked up his glass. "Thank you very much, milord and milady. I also propose a toast to everyone that joined us here today, including you both, my parents, all of my friends, and of course…the lovely woman that I fell in love with and can now call my wife."

Frederick smiled lovingly at Kelli when he mentioned her. Kelli returned the gesture as she held Frederick's arm in her own.

"And of course, I, as the groom's father, give a toast as well!" James proclaimed, having stood up and raised his own glass. "To my son and my new daughter-in-law! My wife and I are exceedingly proud of Frederick and we will be forever!"

"To see our boy become the man he is today brings more joy to us than anything in the world!" Marie added as she also rose.

"Mother, please watch it…" Frederick uttered, hoping his mother wouldn't mistakenly say something embarrassing.

"Oh don't worry, everything's fine, dear!" Marie replied with a smile.

"A toast!" Chrom proclaimed.

"A toast!" the rest of the guests repeated joyously. Afterward, the sound of many glasses tapping one another echoed throughout the ballroom. Frederick also met his lips with Kelli's in another celebratory kiss.

Chrom finished by proclaiming "Now let's eat!"

He, Lissa, Frederick, Kelli, and Frederick's parents then returned to their seats to begin eating their meals along with everyone else. Guests conversed further as they ate, and there was more talk of the wedding planning among Frederick, Kelli, and company. Kelli had had a lot of fun looking at gowns in a bridal shop with Lissa, Cordelia, Sumia, Sully, and Olivia. Maribelle had already had a suitable dress and Nowi was able to use one of the old formal outfits that Lissa had outgrown. Miriel had already gotten a gown as well, as she liked to prepare ahead of time. But even Sully had enjoyed the trip to the bridal shop, as it made her feel more feminine than she ever had in her life, and she liked the feeling. She was tomboyish, but also wished to have some more feminine charm as well. Lissa later let Kelli keep her gown in her chambers, as one of the wedding traditions didn't allow the groom to see the dress until the bride walked down the aisle during the ceremony. And Frederick, as strict about his duties as he was, would never enter Lissa's chambers without her permission.

Chrom, Stahl, Vaike, Kellam, and the other guys had likewise joined Frederick in picking out formal wear for themselves. Chrom, however, had eventually decided to go with a formal tunic he already had as well as some of his usual armor. Despite his royal status, he found that a lot of the expensive-looking clothes worn by royalty were a little _too_ fancy for him. The men also threw Frederick a bachelor party, which was yet another common wedding tradition. This miniature celebration took place at one of the finer taverns in Ylisstol where the men enjoyed a fun evening sipping wine and ale and celebrating Frederick's engagement to Kelli. Gaius had described that in some bachelor parties, the men brought a false cake that contained a nude woman, who would pop out to surprise everyone. Frederick had, of course, decided to pass on that.

"I…am not particularly interested in seeing a random nude woman jump out of a false cake," Frederick explained.

"Indeed. The only woman you would like to see naked is Kelli, am I right?" James countered with a sarcastic grin.

"Huh?! I-I said no such thing, Father!" Frederick retorted, his cheeks flushing redder than even Kelli could make them. Kelli, Chrom, Lissa, and Marie merely burst with laughter.

"Oh, but that reminds me, there _is_ one thing that newlyweds commonly do on their wedding night," Lissa spoke up with a smug grin once the giggling finally died down moments later.

"Oh? What's that?" Frederick wondered. Lissa then left her chair and approached Frederick.

"Weeeell, after they arrive at a bedroom and are ready to relax and change…" Lissa began and then proceeded to whisper into the knight's ear. Kelli also decided to listen in out of curiosity. She giggled again as Frederick's eyes widened at what they heard.

"…Oh gods," he said. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I sure am!" Lissa happily confirmed.

"Well, I doubt milord would appreciate you talking about such a subject."

"Oh, I know what she told you," Chrom countered with a chuckle. "Trust me."

"Ohhh, then Chrom, does that mean you and Olivia…? Hehe…" Kelli inquired.

"Ahem, that is personal," Chrom retorted, folding his arms as his cheeks flushed pink.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did!" Lissa replied, snickering.

"Shut up!"

Chrom then glanced at Olivia herself, whom was seated next to him. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have heard Kelli's question. Or, if she had, she was too shy or possibly embarrassed to say anything and continued eating. The latter would be quite typical of her, as Olivia was known to be a shy woman. Still, she did look quite ravishing in her reddish violet gown and long, pink hair.

"Hee hee, you two are just as cute as you were when you were younger!" Marie commented, snapping Chrom back to attention.

"Eh heh, thanks, I think," he replied with abashment.

"Oh, thank you!" Lissa added, though she actually sounded serious.

"You know, speaking of pre-wedding parties…" Kelli continued. She then described that the girls also gave her a sort of bachelorette party, where they went to Lissa's chambers in the palace and had a pretend fashion show with their new gowns. Sully felt rather ridiculous, but generally enjoyed it anyway. Miriel had decided to join them as well, but being the deep bookworm and research lover that she was, all she did was voice her fascination at how nice clothes affected the minds of young women.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Lissa recalled. "Even though we already had gowns from when Chrom and Olivia were married, we couldn't resist picking out new ones again!"

"And I needed a new one regardless since it was my turn to be the bride," Kelli added with a giggle.

"Oh, that too!"

"It's interesting to note, though, that Kelli and I actually became engaged _before_ Chrom did," Frederick spoke up. "In fact, we hadn't even met Olivia yet at the time."

"Oh, really?" James commented. "That _is_ surprising."

"Indeed! Your love must've blossomed quickly, your highness!" Marie commented.

"It kind of did, yes," Chrom admitted with a smile, his cheeks going red. "But Frederick, if it hadn't been for the war, you and Kelli definitely would've been wed first."

"That's true. You might not have met Olivia at all though, if that had been the case," Frederick pointed out.

"Ah, good point. I really can't imagine life without her."

Everyone continued to eat and converse as they enjoyed the party. The servants were permitted to eat as well as thanks for a job well-done in helping to prepare the feast and set the tables. The band members also had permission to take breaks in order to get a meal. And as suspected, some guests, obviously including Stahl, went for seconds. Frederick decided to get some as well, though this didn't surprise Kelli and the others. He was a tall and hunky man, even more so than the battle-hardened and somewhat muscular Chrom, so he likely needed to eat a good bit to be full. Though of course, he promised he leave room this time for a slice of the cake.

Sometime later, and when a very sizeable portion of the banquet's main courses and side dishes were gone, Chrom announced that it was time to cut the cake and get some dessert.

"As per tradition, the bride and groom will cut the first slice!" he finished with a smile.

"Oh, this is exciting! Let's go, Frederick!" Kelli cried, taking her husband's arm again.

"Heh, alright, I'm coming," Frederick replied happily. With that, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick's parents followed the newlyweds back to the cake. A knife larger than the typical table variety lay near the dish upon which the cake sat. Frederick and Kelli then picked up the knife together, and after gazing upon each other lovingly once more, they slid the blade through the cake's yellow interior. Frederick then directed his and Kelli's hands to make the second cut on the other side of a nearby blue frosting flower.

"This flower is just for you, my love," the knight said, his loving grin returning again.

"Oh, Frederick… You are such a sweetheart," Kelli commented and pecked her husband's cheek once more. "Though, you know, the bride and groom also often share that first slice of cake. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Oh, not at all, hun."

"I thought you would say that. Hee hee. Let's get back to the table!"

"Yes, let's!"

With that, the couple walked back to their seats, their arms curled about one another's yet again. Frederick carried the plate with their slice of cake in his free hand. Meanwhile, a line formed behind Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick's parents. Just about every guest desired their own slice of cake, most particularly Stahl and Gaius. In fact, the two wanted some so bad that they very nearly got into a big argument over who got a piece first. Thankfully, Cordelia and Maribelle were right behind them and managed to break them up. After all, nobody wanted to see unpleasantness at a wedding reception.

Once they were seated again, Frederick and Kelli picked up their forks and lap napkins and began working at their slice of cake. Frederick was slightly startled, however, when his wife shoveled a bite into his mouth instead of her own.

"Er, that was your fork…" he pointed out once he swallowed.

"I know. I've also heard that the bride and groom feed each other their cake," Kelli explained with a giggle. "I think it's fun!"

"Oh. Heh, it does sound really nice. Also, I have to hand it to Gaius. This cake is quite delicious."

"It definitely looks it! And now it's my turn for a taste!"

"But of course."

With that, Frederick happily leveled the bite of cake on his fork into Kelli's mouth.

"Mmm! This _is_ really good!" Kelli commented after she chewed and swallowed.

"I told you so. And now I get another bite," Frederick replied, a large grin stretching across his face.

"Yep!"

Kelli then planted another bite of cake into her husband's mouth. Frederick gave her one again afterward and the two repeated the pattern. Of course, Lissa and Marie commented about how cute the couple was doing this once they and the others returned to the table. Chrom recalled doing the same with Olivia on their wedding day and was amused, but happy to see Frederick and Kelli repeating the tradition.

"Heh. You know, Frederick, this really reminds me of when I was feeding you those meats," Kelli commented with a small chuckle.

"This _is_ a similar situation, isn't it? Except this time, you don't have to help me tolerate the food!" Frederick replied joyously.

"Hee hee, that's true!"

"Maybe you two ought to make a habit of this," Chrom spoke up with a chuckle.

"Funny, milord. But no thanks," Frederick declined rather bluntly.

"Yeah, Chrom, that would be silly," Kelli added, though she did find the prospect amusing as well.

"Oh of course, I was only teasing," Chrom admitted good naturedly. "Well, anytime you two would like to take a break from the cake, I can start the dancing. This is your reception, so whatever you desire goes."

"Ah, thank you, Chrom!" Kelli replied. "You wouldn't mind going to the floor in a few minutes, would you, Frederick?"

"To dance with you? Not at all," Frederick replied with a loving grin.

"Oh, dancing is going to be so much fun and so romantic!" Lissa commented.

"Oh, definitely!" Kelli agreed. "Although, I have little experience in it. I only know what Frederick and Olivia have taught me."

"Haha, you dance, Frederick?" Chrom chuckled.

"Only the basic formal types, thank you," Frederick replied in slight irritation. "_Not_ anything Olivia does. That would be…_highly_ unfitting."

"Oh, but imagining you dancing like that anyway is hilarious!" Lissa giggled.

"I'm sure it is, milady…"

"I wasn't surprised that you could dance, Frederick. You do come from a pretty sophisticated family, you know," Kelli pointed out. "And you do a lot of other tasks too! Knitting, cleaning, cooking… You must've been taught to do all kinds of things."

"Oh, that is most definitely true," Frederick confirmed. "Families such as mine that closely serve the royal family are always highly educated so that they can be prepared for many different situations that could arise in their position. My mother trained me in the household duties you mention while my father and an instructor taught me my skills of combat, leadership, outdoor traveling, and other things. They hired a tutor to educate me in subjects like history, mathematics, some sciences, and literature. I fear that I didn't do so well with the mathematics, however…"

"He speaks the truth," James added with a smile. "Marie joined our family when she and I were wed, but she still adapted to our customs easily. And sons in our family are most often trained to become soldiers or knights, or in rarer cases, generals. Daughters usually become Pegasus knights or healers, but some have become other types of soldiers or even gained knighthood as well. I'm a retired knight myself, in fact."

"Oh wow, I see…" Kelli commented. "Frederick also once told me though, that his family lived in a village in the hills when he was growing up. It…didn't sound like something any of you enjoy talking about. But I'm curious as to how you could serve the royal family so closely from that far away."

"Ah, yes… Indeed, some of that time does bring back bad memories. But you're family now, Kelli, and you deserve to know as much about us as possible. You see, we actually come from a high class noble house and didn't originally reside in that village. But then the previous war with Plegia started not long after Marie and I were married. I didn't like how war-hungry Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa's father had become."

"I didn't either," Marie seconded. "And what's more, the Exalt had eventually wanted James to leave to participate in the war despite that we had a little boy that was too young to truly know his parents yet. So we took some of James's family finances and secretly fled the palace. The first place we arrived at was that village."

"Indeed. It pained me to abandon my duties so soon, but it had to be done. I would never agree to such an outrageous request. So we raised Frederick in that village and away from the bloodshed, unsure if we would ever go back to the palace. And thankfully, the Exalt never found us. I'm not even sure if he was looking, though. Anyway, I still wanted to pass on my family's knowledge and traditions to Frederick, so I did, in hopes that he could someday finish what I was never able to."

"And to this day, I'm honored to do so," Frederick continued. "I was about eleven years old when news of the death of milord and milady's father and the coronation of Lady Emmeryn reached us. My parents had already told me of our family's heritage and since I was near the age where I could leave to become a squire, I was all too interested to serve the new Exalt in my father's stead. However, as many feared that Emmeryn would be as cruel as her father, my parents were reluctant to return at first. But when we later discovered that she was a kind soul and desired only peace, my parents changed their minds in an instant. They had told me that she and her younger brother and sister were exactly the kind of people they wished for me to be in service to."

"Exactly right again," James confirmed.

"Wow, that's a fascinating story!" Lissa commented. "I'd have loved to hear it sooner. I understand it's rather painful to talk about, though."

"Our father was indeed a prick, as much as I hate to admit it," Chrom said. "But that _is_ an interesting tale."

"I agree," Kelli added and then smiled lovingly. "I can see why you're such a hard worker now, Frederick. I'm so happy to share the duty of serving Ylisse's royals with you."

"So am I, my sweet. So am I," Frederick replied, returning the gesture. "And I'm even happier to simply have you in my life."

"Oh, Frederick… I'm just as happy to have you in mine," Kelli continued and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She then planted another kiss on his cheek. Frederick merely smiled and then pulled her into his lap so he could press his lips against hers. Kelli wasn't hesitant at all to return the gesture as Frederick curled his arms around her waist. James felt a large, nostalgic smile expand across his face, which Marie noticed easily.

"Heh, kind of reminds you of us when we were younger, huh?" she guessed.

"As a matter of fact, it does, my dear," James confirmed happily.

"Well, would you believe that these two had a bit of a rough start?" Chrom stepped in with a chuckle. "Kelli thought Frederick was rather rude at first and Frederick didn't even trust her at all."

"Oh my, really?" Marie wondered, her eyebrows arching. "That _is_ a surprise!"

"Agreed, I can't imagine that they ever disliked one another either. Just look at them now," James added. Frederick and Kelli were still lip-locked as he spoke, lancing their tongues through the thresholds of each other's mouths.

"Indeed. It's amazing how two people that don't seem to go well together at first can end up being very close in the end," Chrom replied. "I believe Kelli became infatuated with Frederick rather quickly though. Heh, heh."

"Yeah, she sure did!" Lissa commented with a chuckle. "She used to tell me that he was brave, charming, and handsome!"

"Oh goodness," Marie replied and also laughed.

"Ha, yeah, that girl had a major crush on him alright," Chrom added and then turned to the still-kissing couple. "So, Fred, Kelli. If you two are finished with your cake for right now, shall we all go to the dance floor? We're pretty much finished ourselves."

Frederick and Kelli parted as soon as Chrom's voice registered.

"Oh! Heh, my apologies, milord," Frederick replied. "I guess we got a little carried away. If Kelli would like to, I don't mind in the least bit."

"I think I'm done with cake for now as well, actually. So how can I say no?" Kelli confirmed with an excited smile.

"Then I'll make the announcement!" Chrom proclaimed proudly. With that, he stood up and relayed the decision to the rest of the ballroom. The band members that had been eating returned to the stage to continue playing music while several pairs of guests weren't hesitant to head to the dance floor. Frederick let Kelli leave his lap and took her hand in his own, so they could follow suit. Chrom and Olivia also went to join them. Lissa turned her attention to Donnel, who was also finished with his piece of cake.

"Donnel, come on! We've got to dance too!" she insisted excitedly.

"I don't know, Lissa. I still done never danced before," Donnel protested, his unique accent always present. "I don't wanna to accidentally step on yer feet or trip ya or nothin'."

"Oh, don't worry! Just remember what Olivia and I taught you and you'll be fine! So let's go! Pleeeease?"

"…Well, alright. Truth be told, I always did have trouble sayin' no to ya."

"Yay! Come on, let's hurry! Almost everyone else is up there already!"

Lissa then yanked Donnel away from the table by the arm.

"Waaah! Okay, okay! Yeesh! Good thing I find 'er cute…" Donnel replied.

Stahl, meanwhile, was almost finished with his dessert. Cordelia was still sitting next to him, though her plate was clean. Stahl soon noticed many of the chairs empty, however, and quickly wiped his mouth and made sure he didn't accidentally drop any frosting or crumbs on his green formal outfit. There were a few bites of cake left on his plate, but he didn't care. Cordelia was right there with him, ever beautiful in her purple gown and long, red hair, and she probably desired someone to dance with as well. He checked that the gel used to tame his normally unruly dark, greenish brown hair was still working and then cleared his throat as he turned his attention to the beautiful Pegasus knight.

"Er…Cordelia?" Stahl spoke up.

"Oh, yes, Stahl?" she replied.

"Um, well… Since a lot of people just went to the dance floor and neither of us have partners of our own… Would you…care to have this dance with me?"

Stahl stood up and held his hand out to Cordelia as he spoke his words, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Oh, Stahl…" Cordelia replied, noticing the knight's blush and smiling. "I'd be honored to dance with you."

"Ah, thank you so much! I'll try not to seem like I have two left feet…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine! So let's go! It'll be fun!"

"With pleasure!"

With that, Cordelia took Stahl's hand and they joined the other guests on the dance floor. Vaike and Sully, Gaius and Maribelle, Kellam and Miriel, Ricken and Nowi, and James and Marie also paired up there. Vaike and Sully both seemed to have trouble keeping in sync, though this only made other guests giggle good-naturedly. Ricken and Nowi did a lot of spins, seeing as the latter was all about having fun. However, Ricken was sure that he'd wind up either extremely dizzy or emptying his stomach outside if Nowi took it too far. And neither was appealing in the least bit. Still, hopefully the child-like manakete knew where the line was. With so many people on the dance floor, many of the chairs were now unoccupied. Lon'qu, Sumia, the servants, and a few other guests were the only people still at the tables. Sumia busily contemplated on how to get one of the remaining male guests to dance with her, but was having trouble coming up with anything. It didn't help that she was klutzy and could likely trip in the middle of the dance floor either. Still, she wanted to at least try without causing trouble! And perhaps she would soon enough.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to explain a few more things now. A strange thing is that while I know a lot about how a wedding ceremony works (at least in Europe and the US), I had little knowledge about traditions for a wedding reception, other than the cake and dancing and all. Most of the traditions I used in this are actual things done in real life weddings, both here in the US and in Europe. Others I'm not sure of, but I liked the ideas anyway.**

**Firstly, I had to adjust the toasting tradition a bit. I read that the people that most commonly do it are the groom, the best man and/or maid of honor (I can't imagine only one of Chrom and Lissa doing it though, so I had both do it lol), and the bride's father. However, Kelli is the Avatar and nobody even knows who her parents are, so I used the next best alternative: the groom's father!**

**Next, Frederick and Kelli sharing and feeding each other their slice of cake. This actually wasn't mentioned in the stuff I read on reception traditions, but I recalled seeing a photo of my uncle with his first wife at their reception and he was feeding her a bite of cake in it. I thought it would be cute to have Freddy and Kelli do the same. :D**

**And now, the figures on top of the cake. I didn't see this mentioned either, but just about every wedding cake I've ever seen has them. Honest. XD And I couldn't resist adding a joke about Frederick's seriousness.**

**I'll explain some other points now too. First off, the history I created for Freddy's family. I honestly believe there's no way this guy can be of common birth when literally everything about him screams noble to me. My ideas tie in with other events that happened before Awakening's story too. If you don't like what I came up with, well, that's the way it goes. I'm keeping what I've got. xP**

**Next, Frederick not being so good with math. In his support with Miriel, he says he doesn't calculate stuff, he acts on instinct and such like knights should. Because of this, I can't imagine Freddy to be good with math.**

**Lastly, Lon'qu having been the one to make the figures on the cake. He's the best potato peeler, and peeling skins off of vegetables is not much different from carving wood with a small knife. I think Lonny would be good at this sort of thing!**

**And that's all for this part! I hope you enjoy the final segment. :D**


	3. A Day to Remember

Part 3: A Day to Remember

As the couple continued slow dancing to the equally paced music that the band was playing, Frederick and Kelli enjoyed the moments to their fullest, simply happy to share such an experience with one another. Frederick had one arm around his wife's waist while Kelli had one of her hands nestled on that same arm's shoulder. Their other two hands were intertwined with one another. And thankfully, Kelli was able to take care not to trip on her dress or dance in error.

"Oh, Frederick…" she spoke up moments later, though in a lowered voice. "This is truly the happiest day of my life! And I mainly have my Freddy Bear to thank."

"Ah… Chrom, Lissa, and the others did a lot too," Frederick replied bashfully. "I can't take that much credit."

"Oh, but you proposed to me and promised to defend me until death did us part. There wouldn't have even been wedding plans if it weren't for that."

"That is definitely true. And I wanted to make you as happy as possible today myself."

"Hee hee, well, you've certainly succeeded!"

"I'm quite glad. Just remember to be careful with that pet name. The jokes that would erupt from it… Ugh."

"Oh, believe me, I hear you. And I promise, my love. Although…"

"Hm?"

"I don't think it would hurt to share it with your parents. They certainly wouldn't laugh at you or tell anyone of it if you didn't want them to, right?"

"Er… Well, my father, most likely not, I'll admit. But my mother is another story. She already still forgets not to call me Freddy sometimes, you know."

"Oh, but she'd find it so cute, I bet!"

"Ha, I definitely don't doubt it. It's her mouth I'm worried about."

"Well, we'll talk about it later then. Let's just have fun!"

"Heh, fair enough."

With that, the couple continued dancing, being careful not to mistakenly bump into anyone else on the floor. Several of the other guests there voiced their congratulations and best wishes to them as they did so. The moment felt like it could last forever as Frederick and Kelli endlessly gazed upon each other and moved with the sound of the music.

"You know…" Kelli spoke up again moments later. "I've just been thinking about not too long after we first met. When I had that wild infatuation with you that Chrom brought up earlier."

"Oh, he and Lissa were serious?" Frederick replied, though whether he was more surprised or flattered, he could not tell.

"Of course they were! I thought you were really dreamy, to put it simple."

Kelli let the coloring in her cheeks fade to red as she spoke her words. Frederick wasn't hesitant to do the same with his.

"Wow… I…never really expected that at all."

"I had figured as much. You did seem pretty oblivious to my smiling and gazing and such," Kelli chuckled. "I even said to Chrom in a rather love-struck voice once "your lieutenant is _so_ wonderful, you know that?" And he replied "Heh, seems you've developed quite the crush on Frederick.""

"Heh, wow…" Frederick replied, more abashed and happy than he was before. "Though, now that I think about it, it _was_ you that asked for that training session the one day."

"Indeed. Because I wanted to get your attention, despite our initial…reactions to one another."

"I see. You really had that much of a crush on me back then?"

"No doubt about it! Why do you think I wanted to return the favor so badly?"

"Heh, point taken. But just how did your opinion go from rude knight to…well, knight in shining armor so fast?"

"Ah, well, while I would rant to myself that you were a rude jerk, I also admitted that at the same time, you were quite handsome and charming. Hee hee…"

"Ah. I know I do sometimes come off as cold… But now you know that that's normally just me trying to do my duty."

"Oh, definitely. But sometimes, your seriousness also made me giggle, actually, which only made me like you more."

"Really? Even though I never intend to be humorous?"

"That's right. I probably have a weird sense of humor though, haha. Of course, the whole infatuation began with our first bear meat dinner, as I had said the day you proposed to me."

"But of course. You know, I never really thought something like this would happen to me. I mean, people always described me as more married to my work than anything and I myself never thought I would have time for women because of my duties. But Kelli, I'm more than glad that you proved me wrong."

"Oh, I am too, Frederick! I'm glad I decided to spend more time with you, because I learned that behind that seriousness, you're really a big, wonderful sweetheart."

"That you did, my love."

The couple then fell silent once more, simply enjoying the romantic atmosphere. Soon enough, however, the song that the band was playing ended. But the enjoyment wasn't going to end there. Chrom then turned to the rest of the guests and cleared his throat.

"Okay, I think now's a good time to let the bride and groom do a solo!" he excitedly announced. "What do you say, Frederick? Kelli?"

"Oh, uh… I guess I don't mind," Frederick replied, though there was a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Chrom! We'll be fine, Frederick," Kelli seconded. "Besides, if anyone should be nervous at all about such a thing, it's me. You're the one that actually knows a thing or two about dancing. Heh."

"That's certainly true. Let's do our best then," Frederick agreed with a smile.

"Yes, let's!"

With that, the other guests clapped as they cleared the floor for the couple and returned to their seats. Chrom motioned the band to begin a new song as he and Olivia followed. Within seconds, Frederick and Kelli were left alone on the dance floor, all attention focused on them. As the music began again, Frederick kneeled before Kelli in a fashion befitting his knighthood, and took her hand. He placed a kiss upon it lovingly, in much the same way he had when he proposed to her, and then slowly stood up again. The two took one another's hands once more, with Frederick's other arm around his wife's waist and Kelli's free arm on her husband's shoulder as before. They then resumed dancing, only this time, the couple wasn't going to only do the simple steps from the first round. As they gracefully moved with one another, Frederick also twirled Kelli a few times and swung her into a fall, catching her in his arm. Kelli hadn't been sure she would do her part in these steps very well, but apparently she had done them well enough for the audience to enjoy it.

The dance continued as Frederick and Kelli spun several times, moved from side to side, and generally mesmerized the other guests, especially Lissa. The young princess of Ylisse watched with a big grin on her face as she swayed from side to side in her chair along with the happy couple's movements. Kelli had been a little nervous at first, but by this point, she was enjoying herself to no end. When the song came to its end, Frederick and Kelli ended their performance by meeting their lips in another romantic kiss. The guests clapped, oohed, and whistled in compliment.

"Way to go, you two!" Chrom shouted and then gave a whistle himself. "Cheers for the happy couple, everyone!"

"Yeah! Hip hip, HOORAY!" the guests replied joyously.

"A thousand times hooray!" Lissa cheered. "Woohoo!"

"Now how about we all kick back and party?!" Chrom continued.

"That's absolutely fine with me, milord!" Frederick happily replied.

"THEN LET'S GET BOOGIEING!" Kelli blurted with a big smile.

With that, the guests all darted back to the dance floor and the band began playing music with a faster, more party-like tempo. Everyone enjoyed themselves as they got into the groove, even the serious Frederick and observing Miriel. Lon'qu was even moving to the beat of the music from his chair, though he didn't seem to want anyone to notice. Sumia, however, took note of it within minutes and approached him, though she knew it wouldn't be easy to get him of all people to dance with her. Lon'qu was afraid of any and all women and didn't even want one to come within a few feet of him, let alone join him for a dance. And Sumia's klutziness would likely make him even more afraid due to the fact that she could trip and fall on him. Still, she had to try, because she wanted to join the fun and a partner would be there to catch her if she did begin to trip.

"Hey, Lon'qu!" Sumia greeted as she approached, nearly tripping on her blue gown anyway. Some of her curly gray hair was pulled back into a matching bow.

"Huh? Hey! Don't come any closer!" Lon'qu ordered when he turned around to see Sumia walking towards him.

"Oh, Lon'qu, don't start," Sumia replied with a sigh. "I'd really like someone to dance with me and you appear to be in the mood for it."

"Dancing, maybe, but not with a woman!"

"Oh come now, would it kill you to just do one dance or two?"

"I said I don't want to, now move away from me."

"Oh, pretty please, Lon'qu? It'll be more fun! And you don't have to touch me if you don't want to. I promise."

"…Well, it _does_ seem more enjoyable to have a partner. Alright. But only if you do _not_ touch me unless you're about to trip or something."

"Oh, thank you, Lon'qu! Thank you! I definitely promise!"

With that, Lon'qu stood up from his chair and followed Sumia to the dance floor, though he still didn't go within two feet of her. Despite that, however, a rare smile dawned his face as the two joined the other guests and danced. Sumia repeated "don't trip…" in her mind over and over, but also enjoyed herself as much as everyone else did. Frederick, Kelli, Chrom, and Lissa soon noticed the two new dancers, all of them arching their eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, Sumia got Lon'qu to get up here with her too? What's happening to the world?" Chrom joked.

"I know, right?" Lissa replied with a chuckle.

"Quite a surprise indeed," Frederick added.

"Well, the more the merrier, I say!" Kelli commented with a smile.

The group continued to dance to the entertaining music, and the band members were enjoying playing the tunes. Olivia unsurprisingly busted plenty of eye-catching moves since she was an actual dancer. Chrom, as usual, could not take his eyes off of his wife whenever she danced this way. Normally, Olivia would've been too shy to do such a thing, but since she had gotten used to most of the other guests and her husband was there to support her, she had little problem performing in front of the others. Nowi was having so much fun with Ricken that she nearly threw the mage into a table. She probably would have too, had he not shouted that she was spinning him too fast.

Suddenly, however, as Sumia and Lon'qu were dancing and the former thought she could finally move a little closer to him without the swordsman getting edgy, she felt her dress get caught underneath her foot. Sumia vainly attempted to keep her balance, but only managed to stumble backwards and slam right into a servant that was carrying a slice of cake and two unopened bottles of wine. The servant tried to catch himself on the nearest table, but only ended up grabbing the table cloth and dumping dishes, food, and drinks on himself as well as Lon'qu and Sumia. The tray the servant had been holding flew into the air and the slice of cake was headed straight for Maribelle. Gaius, somehow, did not notice it in time and when Maribelle turned around, she was met with cake all over her face. One of the two bottles of wine shattered in the middle of the dance floor while the other dove right into Chrom's left big toe.

"YOOOWCH!" he yelped as he clutched his painful foot and began hopping on the other. The fall and landing had also caused the wine inside to be shaken up and the cork to pop right off of the top. Wine soon sprayed everyone in sight as the bottle wildly spun around from the pressure of its contents. Soon enough, the floor became slippery from the wet beverage, causing several of the guests to stumble to the floor or crash into chairs, tables, and even each other. Gaius and another servant rushed to shield the cake while others vainly attempted to seize the out-of-control wine bottle. Unfortunately, it was a large one and doing so caused several guests to be soaked in the drink and smell of alcohol. It wasn't until the bottle was nearly empty that the chaos finally ended.

However, by this point, much of the ballroom was a wreck aside from the wall and ceiling décor that was away from the dance floor. Chairs had been knocked over, dishes were on the floor and in pieces, the chandelier and white bows above the dance floor were stained and dripping with wine, and many of the guests, including Frederick and Kelli, had wine stains all over their legs and dress skirts.

"Oh! Oh no!" Sumia cried as she quickly darted off of Lon'qu's torso. "Lon'qu, are you and the servant alright?!"

"Ugh! Ow…" Lon'qu uttered as he stood up. "I'm fine, but gods, be more careful next time!"

"I'm so sorry… I-I'll try. But are you sure you're okay? You're standing up rather slowly."

"For the last time, I'm pretty sure I didn't break anything."

"I'm fine as well," the servant finally replied. "…I don't think we can say the same about his highness, though."

Lon'qu and Sumia then turned their attention to Chrom, whom was still clutching the foot that the wine bottle had fallen on. He was now seated in one of the chairs that hadn't been knocked over and he had removed his boot and the leg armor that had been buckled over it. Lissa was examining her brother's injured toe, which was already swelling up and turning red as a tomato. Frederick, Kelli, and Olivia were standing over them and watching.

"Oh! Captain!" Sumia cried and rushed over. She slipped on the wine and not only crashed to the floor, but began sliding right in Chrom's and Lissa's path.

"Sumia, watch out!" Chrom cried, his eyes widening with fear. Frederick and Kelli quickly rushed between Sumia and the royals and dropped to the floor to catch the Pegasus knight just in time.

"That was close," Frederick commented as he and Kelli helped her up. "Are you alright, Sumia?"

"Yeah, you really must be more careful," Kelli added.

"I-I'm okay… Thank you," Sumia replied. "Oh! But just look what I've done! Chrom's hurt!"

"Sumia, it's fine, you didn't mean to do it," Chrom replied, managing a small smile through the pain. "Though… Lissa, I can't move my toe at all anymore."

"You can't? Drat, I was afraid of that. It feels really tender too," Lissa commented. "I think it's broken. You'll have to see a doctor to get it treated. Maribelle and I don't have that kind of experience."

"Ugh…"

"Oh, Chrom! I'm so very sorry!" Sumia apologized, sniffling. "This is all my fault!"

"Sumia, really, it's okay," Chrom insisted. "A broken bone's not going to kill me."

"But… A-And look at the mess I've made of the ballroom too!" Sumia continued as she glanced at her surroundings and realized just how much damage she'd done. "Broken dishes, wasted wine and food, stained clothes and decorations, Chrom's hurt… Oh, I've ruined _everything!_ Waaaah!"

The Pegasus knight the dropped to the floor on her knees and couldn't prevent herself from breaking into tears.

"No, Sumia, please, calm down," Frederick replied and kneeled to her level. "You didn't ruin anything."

"I agree, Sumia," Kelli seconded, also kneeling. "We're not angry at you, and neither is anyone else, not even Maribelle! Look around again, and I think you'll find you missed one little detail."

"H-Huh?" Sumia uttered as she took a second look around at the room. What she found completely astonished her. The guests weren't glaring at her or shunning her. They were laughing, but not at her. Rather, with _each other_. Even Lon'qu couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"I…I don't get it," Sumia uttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why, Sumia, you made this party more entertaining!" Frederick explained. "_I'm_ even laughing! Ha, ha!"

"B-But, everyone's lovely outfits! Chrom's injury! The furniture and decorations!"

"Sumia, we don't care so much about that!" Kelli countered with a smile. "Well, Chrom having a broken toe isn't a laughing matter, but many of us looked totally ridiculous trying to grab that wine bottle and such! And Lissa was on the floor rolling when that piece of cake struck Maribelle right in the face! And besides, the cake was saved."

"Exactly! And the chairs can be picked up quickly," Frederick added. "As for the stained decorations and our clothes, they can be washed any time. It's not a big deal."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! And if you turned your klutziness into a stage act, you'd make a pretty good comedian!" Kelli continued.

"…I would?"

"Ha, if you could make both me _and_ Lon'qu laugh, then most certainly," Frederick replied.

"Heh… You know, I guess you're right! I might try that someday then!" Sumia decided, her frown finally turning into a smile again.

"Indeed, this mishap was even better than that time Frederick took one of my pots and wooden spoons when he was six and pretended he was a soldier by attacking pillows!" Marie added.

Frederick's face soon turned redder again than Kelli could've ever made it.

"MOTHER!" he retorted, bringing a hand to his face. Other guests soon began chuckling and mouthing nicknames like "Frederick the Wary Pillow Slayer."

"Oh, oops… I guess I shouldn't have said that, huh?" Marie realized when the joking reached her ears.

"You think?" Frederick uttered in irritation.

"Well, I have to admit I found that cute too," James replied with a snicker.

"Father, you're not helping!" Frederick countered.

"Heh, sorry."

"Oh, Frederick, we're not laughing at you!" Kelli said with a giggle. "We're laughing with you!"

"Well, regardless, that was embarrassing," Frederick grumbled. "And milord still needs help getting to a doctor. He can't walk with a broken toe."

"Oh! That's right! I had forgotten!"

The group then turned their attention back to Chrom, whom was slowly being helped out of the chair by Lissa and Olivia. Each of Chrom's arms was swung over the ladies' shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take care of Chrom," Olivia assured with a smile. "You two need to remain here."

"Yeah, this is your wedding reception, after all! You need to enjoy it to the fullest!" Lissa insisted.

"What she said. I'll be fine, really," Chrom added. "So long as Lissa doesn't drop me, that is."

"Hey!" Lissa retorted. "That's the thanks I get for helping you?!"

"I'm just kidding," Chrom replied with a chuckle.

"Oooh! I ought to let you fall and break your other toes!"

"Heh, heh…"

With that, the trio exited the ballroom and made way for the royal infirmary. Frederick then announced to the others that while Chrom was being treated and the mess was being cleaned up, the group would have to retreat to their seats and just relax for a while. Frederick was tempted to pick up a mop himself, but of course, he wasn't supposed to do any work that day, and Kelli gave him a clear reminder of this.

Even when everyone was seated again, Frederick's cheeks remained red as he easily could tell that some people were still snickering at his mother's words. Donnel had even made a comment about them both being "pot heads" since the farm boy often used one as a helmet himself. Frederick growled and turned to his mother.

"Mother, why did you have to bring that up?" he uttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I just wasn't thinking after all that craziness, I guess," Maria admitted. "But that memory does more for your father and I than make us laugh and remember how cute you were when you were little, you know."

"…Really? What do you mean?"

"Well…you remember that day you were attacked by a wolf, don't you?"

"How can I forget? I was in such bad shape that you and the doctors were afraid that I was going to die. But what does this have to do with my six year old habits?"

"Well, there was one thing about that situation that we never told you, because we knew you would be very upset to hear it," James replied. "When you miraculously recovered, the doctors told us that even though you were alive, they still feared that the injuries would have a negative impact on your life anyway."

"What? I don't understand."

"The doctors said that you probably wouldn't be able to wield weapons efficiently and have difficulty learning certain things," Marie explained. "You had terrible wounds on your limbs and head and torso, after all. Basically, it was thought that you would be left disabled for the rest of your life."

"…I…I don't believe it."

"Oh my…" Kelli uttered, shocked beyond words.

"But Frederick, look at you now. Not only did you defy what those doctors said, you became the best knight and instructor in the country!" James pointed out. "That memory of you pretending to be what you dreamed of becoming reminds us of this. Of how successful you became and how proud you've made us."

"Father… I…I had no idea," Frederick admitted. "…I apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you both."

"It's alright, Frederick," Marie comforted with a smile. "I understand how such an anecdote could embarrass you."

"Me too," James added. "But now you know why we speak so highly of you these days."

"That I do. And I thank you both very much," Frederick replied, his lips curving into a large smile."

"Frederick, that _is_ really amazing!" Kelli praised and hugged her husband. "I'm very proud of you too."

"Heh. Thank you, my love."

Sometime later and when much of the floor had been cleaned, one of the ballroom doors opened once again. Chrom emerged along with Olivia and Lissa, this time swinging himself on two wooden crutches. Small wooden planks and bandages were wrapped around his left foot, so he didn't try to move his toe. He and the girls joined Frederick, Kelli, and the others at their table, though Chrom didn't seem too upset by the fact that he'd been reduced to using crutches. Sumia also soon followed to find out the results of the doctor's examination.

"Oh, Chrom, you poor thing," Kelli commented. "I guess you won't be walking again for a long while."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Chrom confirmed. "My toe is completely shattered. The doctor said I'll be off of it for at least a few weeks. A staff can't repair a bone that's been crushed this badly, and even then, it'd only be temporary because using a staff on broken bones is like patchwork. The bone could easily be re-broken if the injured person isn't careful."

"Oh, that's a real bummer," Frederick replied.

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Sumia blubbered. "I'm so terribly sorry! Now you can't continue dancing and it's all my fault."

"Sumia, I told you, it's alright. It was just a freak accident, is all," Chrom assured with a smile. "Besides, I can still dance a little sitting down."

"Yeah, but I still caused this and I want to make up for it," Sumia decided. "...I know! I should get you a present!"

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I won't stop you."

"Oh, then I'll make sure your gift is something you'd love!"

"Heh, that's fine with me."

With that, everyone continued enjoying the party, many guests returning to the dance floor once it was clean again. As Chrom had said, he danced some more from his chair and even used his crutches as part of his performance. Although, he still had to admit that it would've been more fun to be able to continue on the dance floor among the others. Still, he did his best to make the most of the situation.

A good few hours passed as all the guests endlessly enjoyed the celebration, some people returning to the buffet table for some snacks or even a full second meal. Stahl, of course, was among these guests and Gaius made no hesitation to help himself to the sweets again. Finally, however, Frederick and Kelli both began to feel weariness moving in from the fun, not to mention their full stomachs. It was tradition for the bride and groom to depart the party first as well, so that they may leave for their honeymoon and the guests can see them off. This was the relaxing vacation couples often went on right after their wedding ceremony and reception. Although the words "Frederick" and "relax" were rarely used in the same sentence, Kelli had no doubts that she could convince her husband to go on such a trip with her. Especially since Chrom and Olivia had no trouble going on one after their own marriage. And Frederick did agree to it, though with some reluctance.

Once Frederick and Kelli were ready to leave and stood up from their chairs, they began making their way to the ballroom doors that they had originally came through. Frederick scooped his wife up into his arms once again, and Kelli responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and obliging happily. The guests followed the couple back outside and towards the royal stable where Frederick's steed was kept. Lissa and Cordelia had rushed ahead to go inside and bring the horse out. They soon emerged with Frederick's elegant brown war mount, though instead of horse armor, the steed wore only a royal saddle, blanket, and reins. And draped over his behind was a larger white blanket with the words "Just Married" painted in blue with red hearts surrounding it. Lissa and Cordelia revealed that they made it themselves using a plain white blanket and a lot of paint.

Frederick put Kelli down once more so the couple could show their appreciation to their friends and family. Kelli gave hugs to the girls while Frederick received pats on the back from the guys. Frederick then turned to his parents, an overjoyed smile on his face.

"Father, Mother…" he said and drew them both into a hug. "Thank you for being here today. I'm happier than ever that you both came."

"Oh, Frederick, of course dear!" Marie replied.

"We wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world, Fred," James added. "You're our son, after all."

"That I am. Oh, and Mother…" Frederick continued, his smile not fading. "If you'd like…you can call me Freddy. But _only_ if you don't use it too publically. Alright?"

"Oh, thank you! Marie cried in happiness. "And I promise! You'll be my Freddy forever then."

"And my Freddy Bear," Kelli added in a lowered voice, taking note of her husband's grimace and reddened cheeks once again. "But I can't use that name too publically either. Hee hee."

"Oh, that's so adorable!" Marie commented. "But indeed, so many silly jokes would arise from all this, so we definitely should keep it to ourselves."

"You _promise_, Mother?" Frederick wondered to be sure.

"Cross my heart!" Marie confirmed and then turned her attention to Kelli again in a whisper. "Oh, but just between you and me, Kelli, that boy can be trouble sometimes! We think that wolf attack still did a little number on his noggin, what with how obsessive he tends to be over his duty."

"Believe me, I hear you," Kelli replied with a small giggle as she recalled an instance where Frederick had had posters of Chrom naked produced once in order to boost recruitment rates. "Though I tend to find it amusing."

"Hey, I can hear you two, you know," Frederick spoke up, folding his arms. Though, he didn't appear to be irritated in anyway.

"Oh, we know," Marie replied with a laugh. "But Kelli, I've no doubt you can keep my boy under control."

"Heh, I think I can for sure," Kelli agreed with a smile.

"I agree! And Frederick, by the way, your father and I would love to have grandchildren!"

"Eh, heh, we'll see what happens," Frederick replied, his cheeks going pink again. Kelli merely giggled.

"Well, I guess it's time to officially say good bye," Chrom spoke up a moment later. "You two have a honeymoon to enjoy!"

"That's right! I bet you two are gonna have so much fun!" Lissa added.

"…Ah, yes," Frederick remembered, having nearly forgotten. "But Kelli, are you _sure_ we should do this? I'm still not entirely comfortable with leaving my duties behind for such a long time."

"Frederick, of course I am!" Kelli replied, though she was still smiling. "You deserve a vacation too since you work so hard. I found out about a lovely island resort we could go to as well!"

"Yeah, Fred, go have a good time," Chrom insisted. "Things will be fine here. I assure you. Though, it'll be a lot different not having you around, that's for sure."

"B-But, you're unable to walk! What if you need more help? Who will take over my normal duties? What if something bad happens?" Frederick continued. "And someone has to watch over the new recruits!"

"Oh, Frederick, you're worrying too much!" Kelli countered. "Everything will be fine!"

"Yeah, Frederick, we'll get it all taken care of, I promise," Chrom assured. "Stahl and Sully are going to make sure those recruits do the tasks you've left for them and all the Shepherds will be here to give me a hand. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Well, I suppose. And I really can't say no to you, Kelli," Frederick admitted, shooting Kelli a loving smile and then returning his attention to Chrom. "Just don't forget _anything_ on that list, milord!"

"They won't, Frederick, don't worry!" Kelli repeated and took her husband's arm. "Now come on."

"I'm going, I'm going," Frederick gave in as he was pulled towards his horse. "And milord, _please_ make sure that you have someone with you to keep your path clear if you go outside on those crutches!"

"Yes, Frederick, I know!" Chrom replied.

"A-And have a bodyguard with you and milady at all times! I haven't been able to check our weapons and supplies lately either!"

"Frederick, we will be _fine_," Chrom repeated with a good-natured sigh. "Now go on already!"

"Yeah, and you can make all the campfires you want at this resort's cabins," Kelli promised with a grin.

"Ah, that _does_ sound appealing…" Frederick finally agreed, a smile strewn across his face. His love of warm flames and starting campfires was all too well known, as he made a few every morning when the Shepherds were on the road. He then lovingly lifted Kelli onto his horse and swung himself into the stirrups after. The guests tossed more white confetti as they shouted their goodbyes and best luck and wishes to the newly wedded couple. Frederick smiled as he gave his horse a gentle kick, thinking that perhaps this was a good idea after all, especially if he got to spend the entire time alone with Kelli. He could see it now, the two sitting together by a warm fire under a starry, evening sky, Frederick's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. Indeed, this was a scene he would love to make a reality.

The guests waved goodbye as the couple disappeared in the distance on the galloping horse. Kelli held onto Frederick's torso, her dress and veil flying in the wind behind her. As more time passed, the sun soon began to set before them, leaving the couple with a grand sight to behold. Frederick brought his horse to a halt on top of a small hill that overlooked the blue, orange, yellow, and red sky ahead.

"Wow, the sunset is lovely this evening," the knight commented.

"Oh, Frederick, it is!" Kelli agreed. "And it feels so romantic too."

Frederick then turned to face his wife, a loving smile on his face once again.

"It sure does…doesn't it?"

Kelli could only return the gesture as her husband's face drew closer to her own. The couple soon let their lips meet once again in a romantic embrace, knowing that their wedding ceremony, and most certainly the reception that came after, would be an experience they would never forget. And all the horse could do as his master remained lip-locked with his wife was snort and shake his head, as if to say "are these lovebirds seriously making out on my back?"

**Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this! :3 I've got a few more things to explain now and I'll shut up. lol**

**Anyway, another wedding tradition that I didn't see mentioned in what I read is the solo dance for the bride and groom. I'm pretty sure I've seen this done before, and I really like the idea anyway. :D**

**Next, Frederick not thinking he'd ever have time for women. Really, he DOES totally seem married to his work! I can't imagine him ever having considered going after a woman instead of doing his duties before. lol**

**Lastly, Cordelia and Lissa having been the ones to make the "Just Married" blanket. Cordelia does well with just about anything she tries, so why should art be an exception? Lissa gave her a hand of course since that's a good bit of painting to do and likely wouldn't resist doing something so fun.**

**Well, that is all, and I hope this was a fun read! If you guys like this enough, I'll do the honeymoon as a separate story. :D**


End file.
